


Church Boys Have Fun Too

by jeongcheongs



Series: Starving Faithful [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Church Sex, Dear lord I have sinned, Don't sue me, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Zikun are besties!, bottom zhengting, i feel bad, kindof, xukun is thirsty, zhengting is a hot church boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Ziyi drags Xukun to church. Stuff happens.





	Church Boys Have Fun Too

**Author's Note:**

> O K A Y THIS IS MY FIRST NON-SVT FANFIC AND IDK WHY IM SO NERVOUS SO I HOPE YALL ENJOY IT
> 
> is fucking in a church bad? probably so I hope I don't offend anyone
> 
> (honestly it feels really weird that I'm posting a non Jicheol fic on here whelp)

Xukun, for the most part, is a pretty normal guy.

 

He’s 19, he goes to university, and he loves music.

 

Pretty generic, except for the fact that he’s one of the most sought-out guys on campus.

 

 _Leave some game for the rest of us_ , his friends would say, often times after someone would walk up to Xukun to confess to him or ask him out. Xukun usually wouldn’t agree though. Maybe occasionally he would fuck them, but none of the people he really had a connection with. Most of the people weren’t his type, not that he really had one.

  
There was one person that Xukun likes though. Well, not exactly _like-like_ , but Xukun found him awfully attractive. 

 

 _How are we supposed to know who you’re talking about if you don’t know his name?_ his friends would also always say, aware that Xukun has no idea who this man is. All Xukun knew was that he was tall, Chinese, and too devilishly handsome for Xukun to handle.

 

Xukun had first seen him one spring day, playing basketball with some of his friends, dark hair bouncing against his forehead as he ran, pearly teeth on full display as he laughs, reaching out to punch one of the guys in the shoulder.

 

Really a true angel, in Xukun’s perspective. 

 

Since then, Xukun would return to the court as much as possible, book in hand as he alternates between reading his latest chosen novel and staring at that gorgeous face.

 

———

 

“Ziyi, I don’t wanna be here!”

 

Xukun wails as his best friend drags him towards the building. He didn’t want to go to church. Not at all. I mean, who would want to be stuck listening to some boring priest dude drone on about god and his adventures or whatever. There were better things to do on a Sunday morning. He could be working out at the gym, practicing his moves at the dance studio, or even _studying_ , for goodness sake (Xukun wouldn’t have ever thought he would say that).

 

“Church is good for you, fucker. Lord knows how much soul cleansing needs to be done to you.”

 

He trudges into the room behind Ziyi, grumbling under his breath. Ziyi slides onto the bench, gesturing for Xukun to sit next to him. Xukun groaned, debating whether or not he should even bother to sit when a voice behind him asked:

 

“Excuse me, do you mind moving?”

 

Xukun whips around, jaw dropping when he is met face to face with his basketball-playing angel, whose dark hair was falling just above his eyes, like the first time Xukun had saw him, but today they seem to be sparkling more than usual as he looked at Xukun. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt, while clutching a thick bible in his hands.

 

“Hey bro, I’m surprised you made it today.” Ziyi exclaimed, “This is my best friend, Xukun! You know, the one I told you about? You should sit with us!”

 

Ziyi nudged Xukun lightly, expecting him to introduce himself to the tall man, or at least say hi, but Xukun just stood there, mouth agape with wonder. Sighing, Ziyi just tugs Xukun into the seat next to him, rolling his eyes at his best friend. 

 

When he snaps out of his trance, Xukun finds himself sat between Ziyi and the angel who is apparently called Zhengting. Xukun grips the edge of the bench as he resists the temptation to reach out and feel Zhengting’s milky soft skin. If it was anywhere else he would have already dragged him off to make sure he was fully ravished, but he was in public place full of religious people, and Zhengting may not appreciate it if he disturbed his bible study session to drag him somewhere private. Also, who knows if Zhengting is a “sex after marriage” type of guy?

 

“Is this the first time you’ve been to church?” Xukun snaps out of his trance at Zhengting’s question. 

 

“Y-yeah it is actually. Is it that obvious?”

 

“You look really out of place, so I just figured it out. You should actually pay attention, it’s actually really interesting.” Zhengting handed Xukun a bible, gesturing him to look through it.

 

And of course Xukun did. _Anything for an angel as cute as Zhengting_ , he thinks.

 

But after who knows how many stories of Adams and Apples and human-eating whales, Xukun swears he’s never gonna touch another bible ever again. _Why would anyone want to read this once, never mind every night?_ Xukun glances over to where Zhengting was sitting, who had his nose stuck in his own bible, enthralled with the words on the page that seem to come alive in his mind. Xukun groaned. Why did the most perfect person on the planet have to be religious?

 

Xukun groaned to himself as Zhengting takes his bottom lip into his mouth, biting the area red as his face scrunches at what he reads on the page. Xukun’s eyes can't leave the sight.

 

Then, to Xukun’s surprise and embarrassment, Zhengting’s eyes snap up to meet his, a cheeky look in his face as he smirks at the blonde, before setting his bible down and telling Ziyi “ _I need to go to the bathroom"_ , turning to Xukun with a wink before turning his heal and walking away.

 

“I—I have to go the the bathroom too.” Xukun stammers out, before slipping out to follow Zhengting.

 

 _Man, he walks really damn fast_ , Xukun thinks, waking faster as Zhengting turns the corner.

 

Xukun sees him slip into the bathroom, door slamming shut behind him. Xukun stands outside the door, taking a deep breath. _Okay Xukun, calm down. Nothing to be worried about. Just… do what you usually do!_

 

Feeling more confident, Xukun pushes open the door to the bathroom, before a pair of hands grab the front of his hoodie, slamming him against the wall as lips smash into his, the body pulls back to reveal a grinning Zhengting, smiling as if he didn’t just attack Xukun with his lips.

 

“Hi.” Zhengting giggles, hands still grasping onto Xukun’s collar. “You were standing out there for awhile.”

 

Xukun flushes, unsure of what to say. “Yeah—I—uh—I wanted to go to the toilet! I uhh—”

 

Zhengting presses a finger against Xukun’s lips, silencing the younger man. “I saw how you were looking at me, Xukun-ah, you don’t think I’m _that_ innocent, do you?”

 

Xukun shakes his head, stammering out a “ _no, of course not”_ as Zhengting’s smile shifts into a smirk, before pecking Xukun on the lips. “Good, cause I really want to suck you off, I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Xukun could only watch in shock and amazement as Zhengting’s hands slide down his body, the tall man sinking down to his knees, nimble fingers quickly undoing Xukun’s belt and jeans, tugging them down to his ankles and leaving the younger man in his underwear.

 

Zhengting licks his lips, biting down on them as he looks back up at Xukun, whose hands were clenching at his sides.

 

“You’re so big, Kunkun,” Zhengting whispers, marvel evident in his eyes. “I can’t wait ’til I have you rammed down my throat.”

 

Xukun groans, eyes sliding shut as he feels Zhengting nuzzle his cock over the cloth of his shorts, said man ghosting his lips on the bulge. 

 

Zhengting slides Xukun’s underwear the rest of the way down, reaching up to wrap his hand around the younger man’s length and pumps it, smirk growing on his face as he watches Xukun tilt his head back in a moan. 

 

“I want your eyes on me, Xukun.” The younger snaps his head down towards Zhengting at his command, before he swallows all of Xukun’s length in one go, the head of Xukun’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

Zhengting starts working his mouth up and down Xukun, sinking sight down to the base, nose nestling into Xukun’s pubic hair before pulling back back again with a pop, lips darkened and wet with saliva.

 

“Why are you holding back?” Zhengting asks, eyes shining, bright and innocent demeanour a complete contrast to his actions. “I want you to touch me, Xukun-ah. Don’t try to resist it~”

 

Xukun obeys, letting his hands travel down to slide into Zhengting’s hair. Zhengting raises one hand to fondle Xukun’s balls while the other is on the grungy floor, keeping him propped up. Zhengting takes Xukun back into his mouth, sucking onto the thick head and slipping his tongue into the slit, lapping up the drop of precum oozing out. 

 

“Take it all in, baby.” Xukun coos, confidence building up as the sight of Zhengting drooling, on his knees, sucking on his cock edging him on. Zhengting obeys him, sliding the thick cock down his throat again, relishing in the feeling of Xukun pulling roughly on his hair, in the sound of Xukun whispers and groans.

 

Xukun suddenly pulls himself out of Zhengting’s mouth, tugging him up and connecting their lips together again, chuckling as Zhengting lets out a whine. Zhengting gasps as Xukun sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip, sucking his bottom lip into his teeth. Xukun presses himself harder against the tall man, grinding down against Zhengting’s hips as he moves his head to dip his tongue into the hollow of Zhengting’s collarbone, sucking the sink into his mouth, causing said man moans shakily from the onslaught of pleasure.

 

Hands slide into Zhengting’s shirt, caressing the hard muscles beneath curious fingers. Xukun hikes Zhengting’s shirt higher, eyes roaming appreciatively up and down his body, before leaning down to lick at Zhengting’s stomach.

 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type of guy that liked keeping fit.” Xukun smirks, fingers running gentle circles on Zhengting’s hipbone. Zhengting keens in response, urging Xukun to hurry the fuck on.

 

Xukun tugs Zhengting’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles in one clean swoop, wrapping his fingers around Zhengting’s length, pumping it slowly.

 

Zhengting’s breaths turn shaky, sucking his swollen bottom lip into his mouth as he tries to muffle his cries, heading thrown back against the wall.

 

“Xu—Xukun— Wanna feel—feel you in me..”

 

Xukun growls low, shoving a knee between Zhengting’s legs as his hands move towards the supple flesh of his ass, stroking and caressing the two globes while his mouth reattaches to the side of Zhengting’s neck, nipping and biting down onto the spot.

 

All Zhengting can do is collapse between Xukun and the wall, legs giving away, not being able to hold him out. He cries out as Xukun digs his fingers into his ass a little too harshly, babbling incoherently about how he wants to feel Xukun inside him, how he wants Xukun to make him feel good, how he wants Xukun to _fuck him like there’s no tomorrow_.

 

Xukun complies, tracing a finger against Zhengting hole, while murmuring soothing and comforting words against the older man’s ear. Xukun doesn’t know whether it’s Zhengting’s first time or not, but he knows going in without lube hurts like hell without enough preparation, and as much as he wants to fuck Zhengting silly right now, he wants the older to feel as good as he would.

 

“I’m re-ready—Xukun ah—” Zhengting sobs, gripping Xukun’s shoulders so hard that his knuckles were almost turning white. “Please—Xukun ahh—I—I—”

 

Zhengting howls when Xukun suddenly pulls his fingers out and thrusts in without prior warning. Xukun starts moving in and out, prompting Zhengting lifts a leg higher, flexibility coming into play and allowing Xukun to thrust even deeper into him, snapping his hips at a quick, steady pace, reducing Zhengting into a puddling of whining, begging mess.

 

Xukun’s grip on Zhengting’s hips are bruising, pulling his body against his own harder as he pounded deep into Zhengting’s hole. 

 

Zhengting suddenly arches his back, a series of “Oh fuck god—oh—Jesus, Xukun—fucking christ— fuck fuck _FUCK_ —” and he comes hard with a cry, clenching down as white streams of liquid spurting out, spattering over their clothed chests and torsos.

 

Xukun’s body follows, waves of electricity surge through his body as he comes, explosions going off in his body as he spasms, coming inside Zhengting with said name slipping out of his lips.

 

The two come down from their high, slumped against each other as they regain their breath. They try to clean themselves up as much as possible, giggling as they helped each other with areas they “can’t reach”.

 

“Aww shucks! I got my shirt dirty.” Zhengting whines, pouting as he stares down at his cum stained shirt. “What am I supposed to do now?”

 

Xukun coos, albeit surprised, Zhengting’s sudden change in demeanour giving him whiplash. 

 

“Here, have this.” Xukun pulls his hoodie off, revealing the shirt underneath. Tugging it off too, he helps Zhengting out of his dirtied shirt and into Xukun’s, a twinkle in Zhengting’s eye as he slips into the piece of clothing. “I really wouldn’t have pegged you as someone that would do this, you know.”

 

Zhengting hums, winking at the younger man before slipping out the bathroom. “I may be a church boy, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.”

 

———

 

A week later, Xukun returns to his dorm to find his shirt in front of his door, a note on top of it.

 

 

_Now that we’ve fucked, maybe you could stop staring at me and actually talk me like a normal person?_

 

_Also I didn’t wash your shirt yet so you can jerk off to the smell of me ;)_

 

_I’ll be waiting for you~_

 

_— Your church boy <3_

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP THAT WAS IT HOW WAS IT?
> 
> I just really love zhengting so much ever since broduce101 and this fandom needs more bottom zhengting cuz I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN? "Im A mAnLy MaN" he says yet he's so effin' adorbs he will forever be a bottom
> 
> I would really really appreciate if you guys could give me your opinions cause I really wanna be able to continue writing zhengkun fics if given the chance~
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
